Aku, Kau, dan Kenangan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Jangan pernah melupakan kenangan diantara kita, ingatlah kenangan itu, dan ambil hikmah yang berada di dalamnya./KibaIno/ RnR?


**Aku, Kau, dan Kenangan**

_**Disclaimer: Character Naruto dan lainnya itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau fic-nya itu milik saya.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, rush, EyD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**_

_**Yosh, happy reading, minna-san! ^^**_

Sinar mentari meredup, digantikan gelapnya malam. Di sini ia berdiri, menikmati pemandangan matahari yang tenggelam.

Akhirnya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Kemudian, ia menuju ke ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ia melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan kening berkerut, wanita itu pun mengambilnya.

"Kenapa barang ini bisa ada di sini? Padahal, aku sudah menaruhnya di dalam kardus," gumam wanita itu.

Perempuan itu–Yamanaka Ino–menaruh kembali buku itu di dalam kardus. Kemudian, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia memandang ke sekitarnya, melihat rumah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau tahu, Kiba. Rumah ini benar-benar sepi tanpamu. Aku kesepian di sini," ucapnya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Ino berlari ke luar dan membuka pintu. Gadis itu melihat Tenten –sahabatnya–tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak lupa Lee yang berada di samping Tenten. Ino mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam, dan tentu saja hal itu disambut baik oleh mereka.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar akan pindah, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Rumah ini... selalu mengingatkanku pada Kiba-_kun_, ada banyak kenangan di sini saat aku bersamanya. Aku tak ingin seperti ini terus, Tenten. Aku harus bisa melupakannya, dan membuka lembar kehidupan yang baru," ungkapnya.

"Tapi, Ino. Kau tidak harus melupakan kenanganmu bersamanya. Menurutku, itu malah membuatmu semakin sakit," kata Lee tegas.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Lee. Tapi... aku harus melakukannya. Aku... terlalu bergantung padanya."

Tenten menghela napas, yah... temannya ini memang keras kepala. Ia heran, kenapa seorang Inuzuka Kiba bisa tahan dengannya.

"Jadi, besok kau akan pindah?" tanya Tenten.

"_Yup_, untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di rumah orangtuaku."

"Lalu, rumah ini..."

"Oh, rencananya rumah ini akan kujual, Tenten," kata Ino sambil tersenyum miris sehingga membuat Tenten sedih melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali kau ingin menjual rumah ini, Ino. Padahal, ada banyak kenangan antara kau dan dia. Menurutku, jika ingin membuka lembaran baru sebuah kehidupan, tak perlu melupakan kenangan itu. Justru sebaliknya, sesekali ingatlah kenangan itu untuk memperkuat diri dan selalu ingat kalau dia selalu ada disisimu. Walaupun dia telah tiada sekalipun," ucap Lee.

Ucapan Lee membuat reaksi tersendiri bagi Ino dan Tenten. Ino merenung ketika mendengar ucapan Lee. Tenten? Gadis itu _melongo_ dengan tidak elitnya sehingga membuat Lee _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Tak sengaja mata Tenten melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan cekatan, gadis bercepol dua itu mengambil buku tersebut.

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa buku ini bisa ada di lantai?" tanya Tenten.

Ino mengamati buku tersebut, matanya menatap buku itu dengan horor. Sementara Tenten dan Lee bingung dengan pandangan aneh Ino.

"Ini aneh, bagaimana bisa..."

"Apanya yang aneh, Ino?"

"Buku itu, seingatku buku itu telah kuletakkan di dalam kardus. Tapi, kenapa buku itu... terjatuh?" kata Ino.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, raut wajah Lee berubah menjadi pucat. Hal yang sama juga dialami Tenten, wajah gadis bercepol itu pucat pasi, ditambah tangan dan kakinya yang gemetar. Mereka menatap Ino dengan tatapan horor.

"I-Ino, rumah ini... a-ada hantunya." Lee mencengkram bahu Tenten sehingga membuat Tenten meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan _ngawur _, Lee. Jaga ucapanmu," sela Tenten.

"Tapi, Tenten. Ini mengerikan, belum satu tahun Kiba meninggal, rumah ini mulai dipenuhi hal-hal aneh."

"Sudahlah, mungkin... ada angin kencang sehingga membuat buku itu terlempar ke luar," kata Ino.

"Alasan yang tak logis, Ino." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Mungkin... buku ini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, Ino. Apakah kau pernah membuka buku ini?" tanya Tenten.

Ino mengambil buku itu, kemudian mengamatinya. Setelah di amati, Ino menyimpulkan bahwa buku itu sudah lama–terlihat dari sampul bukunya yang usang. Ino menggeleng –pertanda tak pernah atau sama sekali membuka buku itu.

Tenten menghela napas, Lee menatap buku usang tersebut dengan tatapan horor. Melihat itu, Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Entah mengapa aku punya firasat bahwa buku ini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu," kata Tenten, "dan firasatku mengatakan, bahwa, buku ini ada kaitannya dengan Kiba."

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Tenten pandai menganalisis," ujar Lee.

Mendengar itu, aura gelap Tenten pun menguar sehingga membuat Lee ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian, terjadilah baku hantam yang dimenangkan oleh Tenten. Ino tertawa melihat sahabatnya. Mereka benar-benar konyol dan cukup membuat kesedihan Ino sirna untuk sementara.

Melihat Ino tertawa, mereka pun tersenyum. Akhirnya, Ino bisa kembali tertawa lagi.

"_Gomen ,ne_, Ino-_chan_. Kami harus pergi ke apotek, sepertinya _stock_ obat waras Lee sudah habis di rumah," gurau Tenten.

"Hei, aku masih waras! Dan jangan pedulikan ocehan wanita ini," ujar Lee sambil menunjuk Tenten tepat di wajahnya.

"Tidak sopan, baiklah kami pamit, ya, Ino. _Bye_," ujar mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ino pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, dan pandangannya tertuju pada buku usang bersampul cokelat.

Ia pun berganti posisi–yang tadinya telentang berubah menjadi duduk–dan mengambil buku itu . Usang, rapuh dan terlihat tua. Itulah yang ada di benaknya. Mendadak, perkataan Tenten terngiang di benaknya.

_Mungkin... buku ini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, Ino. Apakah kau pernah membuka buku ini?_

Ino melirik buku itu sejenak, kemudian kata-kata Tenten terngiang kembali di benaknya.

_Entah mengapa aku punya firasat bahwa buku ini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, dan firasatku mengatakan, bahwa, buku ini ada kaitannya dengan Kiba._

Ino menghela napas. Kiba, ya? Mendadak Ino tersenyum miris. _Haahh~_, anak itu... Ino yakin seandainya dia masih hidup pasti Ino akan ditertawakan habis-habisan akibat melihat tampangnya yang suram.

Ino tertawa miris, seandainya ia masih hidup pasti ia akan melakukan hal-hal konyol dengan Kiba. Yah...itu jika seandainya ia masih hidup. _Seandainya_...

Tapi, nyatanya kenyataan dan andai-andai itu berbeda 180 derajat. Kenyataannya... dia telah tiada, dia telah dipanggil oleh-Nya. Mungkin, _Kami-sama _benar-benar sayang padanya sehingga ia dipanggil dengan cepat.

Air mata Ino mengalir deras, diikuti isakan kecil dari bibir Ino. Tangisnya pecah. Perlahan-lahan, kepingan-kepingan masa lalunya yang suram terbuka perlahan seiring dengan isak tangisnya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"_Astaga, Kiba-_kun_! Apa yang kaulakukan?"_

_Ino berlari menghampiri Kiba yangberdiri membelakanginya, Kiba pun menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang sedang berlari dengan napas terengah-engah. Kiba pun tertawa, sehingga si pemilik _aquamarine_ itu cemberut._

"_Kiba _no baka_! Kakimu itu masih cidera, tahu. Kenapa dipaksakan berdiri, sih?" teriak Ino di depan wajahnya._

_Kiba mendengus pelan seraya menepuk pelan kepala Ino, "Aku sudah sembuh, kok!" ujarnya._

_Kesal. Ino pun menepis tangan Kiba yang sedari tadi berada di kepalanya. Wajahnya ditekuk, tangannya dilipat di atas dada, dan, oh... jangan lupakan tatapan marahnya yang justru membuatnya semakin imut._

_Lagi-lagi Kiba tertawa akibat ulah istrinya itu. Istri? Ya, mereka menikah satu tahun yang lalu, dan Ino resmi menjadi istrinya. Kaget? Tenang saja, tak hanya kalian yang kaget, teman-temannya lebih kaget waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kiba menikahi Ino? Entahlah, yang jelas, hanya Kiba, Ino, dan Tuhan yang tahu._

"_Apanya yang sembuh, _hah_?_ _Kau lupa kalau penyakitmu tidak hanya ini? Harusnya kau istirahat." Ino mulai marah, emosinya memuncak._

"_Sudahlah, tak usah berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ini kuat, tahu! Kau lupa, ya, kalau suamimu ini pernah berkelahi dengan 100 orang preman?" candanya._

_Amarah Ino yang tadinya memuncak, kini digantikan oleh suara tawa beserta tepukan kecil dibahu Kiba._

_Kiba meringis pelan akibat tepukan Ino. Pandangannya melembut saat melihat Ino tertawa lepas. Semenjak penyakitnya diketahui Ino, ia selalu muram. Kalau pun tersenyum, itu hanyalah tameng agar Kiba tidak mengkhawatirkannya_

"_Ino-_chan_, hari ini kita jalan-jalan, yuk?" tawarnya._

_Tawa Ino terhenti ketika Kiba mengatakan 'jalan-jalan', Ino menatapnya seolah-oleh mengatakan _kau-tahu-kan-kalau-penyakitmu-belum-sembuh-?

"_Oh, ayolah, Ino. Kau tak perlu se-_over_ itu. Lagipula aku bosan di sini, dan aku yakin penyakit ganasku ini tak akan terpengaruh," ujar Kiba,"dan untuk hari ini, aku tak terima penolakan."_

_Menyerah, Ino pun mengangguk. Berharap keputusan yang dibuatnya benar._

_Atau mungkin... salah._

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"_Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya, Kiba-_kun_?"_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kauberitahu, Ino. Sudah cepat pergi dan jangan lama-lama!" perintahnya._

"_Haha, aku tidak akan lama, _kok_! Aku akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi," Ino berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya._

_Kiba melihat punggung kecil Ino yang tertelan oleh lautan manusia. _Hah_, harusnya ia yang pergi membeli teh hangat untuk mereka. Bukan sebaliknya. Sakit memang menyebalkan._

_Mendadak, matanya terpaku melihat sekumpulan anak-anak bermain dengan riang, ada yang bermain basket, bermain lompat tali, dan juga kejar-kejaran. Ia tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh, pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya rindu akan masa kecilnya._

DUAAKK!

_Sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah Kiba dengan mulusnya. Bola itu membentur kepalanya dengan keras. Kiba terpental dan kepalanya menabrak batu besar yang tajam. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, kesadarannya berkurang, samar-samar ia melihat Ino berlari kencang menghampirinya disertai isak tangis perempuan itu._

_Kiba tersenyum saat merasakan telapak tangan Ino menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut–dan jangan lupakan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Ingin sekali ia menghapus air mata Ino dan menenangkannya, tapi tak bisa, sepertinya, takdir seakan mempermainkan mereka._

_Perlahan namun pasti, kesadaran Kiba mulai menghilang. Dan, hal yang terakhir yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya._

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Perlahan, tangis Ino mereda. Dihapusnya bulir-bulir air mata yang masih bertengger di pipi mulusnya. _Baka_! Harusnya ia tak mengingatnya lagi. Ia yakin, sekarang Kiba tengah menertawakan dirinya di sana karena melihat wajah Ino yang suram.

Dengan cekatan, jari-jari lentik Ino membuka buku usang tersebut–dengan hati-hati tentunya. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga. Bukan, ia bukan mengalami penyakit _stroke _atau melihat hantu. Sungguh! Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, gadis itu terkejut melihat sebuah foto melekat di kertas itu. Kalian mau tahu foto apa itu? Itu foto Ino yang sedang tertidur pulas, lengkap dengan rambut yang berantakan–dan jangan lupakan air liur yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Matanya melirik ke bagian bawah buku, di sana terpampang jelas nama si pemilik buku beserta tanggal diambilnya foto itu.

_**Nama: Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**Sleppy Princess: 21/02/20xx**_

_Jadi, buku ini milik Kiba? _Pikirnya.

"Kiba sialan, kapan dia mengambil foto ini?" gumamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang tentang foto itu, ia pun membuka lembar buku selanjutnya.

Lagi, mata Ino terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah foto yang sukses membuat air matanya mengalir –lagi. Ya, foto pernikahannya. Di dalam foto itu, terlihat Kiba yang sedang nyengir sambil memeluk Akamaru–sahabat sekaligus hewan kesayangannya. Di samping kanan Akamaru, sosok Ino sedang nyengir lebar ke arah kamera seraya mengacungkan satu tangannya –membentuk tanda _peace_. Konyol? Memang.

Di bawah foto itu, berisi curahan hati Kiba, mungkin? Penasaran, ia pun membacanya.

**Yo**_**, semua~**_

**Gimana **_**fotoku yang di atas? Keren **_**'kan**_**? Keren **_**'kann**_**?**_

**Nah,**_** Naruto. Aku sudah mengisi buku ini **_**'kan?**_** Puas kau? Puass?**_

_**Kalau saja aku tidak kalah taruhan denganmu, aku tak sudi untuk mengisi buku konyol ini. Kau tahu, ketika aku mengisi buku ini, aku merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang galau lalu curhat di buku **_**diary-**_**nya. Pikiranku konyol? Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan otakmu yang terlalu jenius untuk memberikan hukuman yang merusak mental dan harga diriku. Tuhan~, kuharap, Ino tidak mengetahui buku ini.**_

Ino tertawa membaca tulisan suaminya itu, _baka_, cepat atau lambat ia juga akan tahu perihal buku ini, '_kan_?

**Hei, **_**Naruto. Kau mau tahu betapa indahnya malam pertama kami, tidak?**_

_Blush, _pipi Ino merona hebat. Kiba_ no baka_!

_**Malam pertama kami sangaaatt menyenangkan, tahu? Kami berdua bertanding main bola di **_** Play Station.**_** Keren **_**'kan? **_**Kita berdua taruhan, siapa yang kalah, maka siap-siap saja untuk membelikan makanan Akamaru selama seminggu. Hehehe...**_

_**Dan kau tahu? Ino kalah main denganku, haha. Kasihan sekali, mudah-mudahan ia mempunyai uang yang banyak di dalam dompetnya. Kau tahu, '**_**kan,**_** Naruto. Kalau Akamaru makan porsinya sangaatt besar, haha.**_

Lagi-lagi air mata Ino meleleh. Namun, tangisan itu diiringi dengan tawanya yang membahana. Yamanaka Ino dilanda kebingungan akibat Inuzuka Kiba. Buktinya sekarang ia kebingungan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya saat ini.

Penasaran, Ino pun membuka lembar halaman secara acak. Jari-jarinya berhenti membuka lembaran baru. Matanya terpaku pada lembaran kertas itu. Foto dirinya... yang sedang menangis.

**Hei, **_**Naruto. Kaulihat foto yang ada di atas? Menyedihkan, kan? Iya, 'kan?**_

_**Kau tahu kenapa dia menangis? Bukan karena aku, **_**loh~**_**. Sumpah,**_** peace.**

_**Ini semua karena ia merasa bersalah pada Akamaru. Kenapa? Kau masih ingat 'kan taruhan kami ketika main **_**Play Station**_**? Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang itu. Akan kutendang kau sampai ke Bulan.**_

_**Gara-gara taruhan konyol itu, nyawa Akamaru menghilang. **_**Kok **_**bisa? Ya, bisa, **_**dong, **_**karena waktu itu Akamaru keracunan dan... meninggal.**_

_**Sebenarnya, itu bukan salah Ino, **_**kok**_**. Ia tak sengaja mencampurkan makanan Akamaru dengan racun tikus. Dan gara-gara itu, ia menangis semalaman dan meminta maaf padaku.**_

**Hei,**_** Naruto. Jika aku mati, apakah dia akan menangis seperti itu? Kuharap, tidak. Apalagi jika ia mendengar bahwa aku mati karena terkena penyakit ganas. **_**Wiih**_**, aku tak bisa bayangkan berapa rumah yang ia hancurkan akibat tangisnya. Haha.**_

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat curahan hati suaminya di buku. Jari lentiknya kembali membuka lembaran buku tersebut.

Ia sedikit terkejut melihat lembaran di hadapannya. Tak ada foto di sana, hanya tulisan. Penasaran, ia pun membacanya.

_**Maaf, ya, aku tak bisa memberimu foto kami untuk sementara –atau selamanya? Ah, entahlah. Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf.**_

_**Jangan kaget, ya. Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit. Jika kau membaca tulisanku, kau pasti akan terkejut–dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga bagaikan Ikan Koi yang sedang kepanasan. Haha.**_

_**Oh,oh. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa di sini? Jawabannya, karena kakiku cedera. Bukan cuma itu, ternyata aku memiliki kanker otak. Stadium 4 pula! Dan yang lebih parah,aku baru menyadarinya. Bodoh, 'kan?**_

_Yah, kau bodoh, Kiba-_kun._ Sangat bodoh!_ Batin Ino sambil menahan airmatanya.

_**Dan yang paling parah... Ino mengetahuinya. Silahkan tebak sendiri kelanjutannya, ya, Naruto. Aku tak sanggup menceritakannya.**_

_**Yang pasti, saat ini dia sedang sedih. Aku bodoh, kan? Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk membuat sepupumu itu tersenyum, sebaliknya, aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis.**_

_Bodoh! Aku selalu bahagia jika kau berada di dekatku, selalu bahagia..._

_**Hei, Naruto. Aku berharap, ketika aku mati nanti, Ino tak akan menangis dan tak pernah melupakan kenangan yang tercipta diantara kita berdua. Kuharap, dia selalu mengingat kenangan itu–yang baik maupun yang buruk–dan mengambil hikmah di setiap kenangan itu. Dan melangkah maju memulai hidup baru tanpa melupakan kenangan yang tercipta diantara kita.**_

_**Hoho, kata-kataku keren, **_ **'kan**_**? Kiba gitu,**_** loh**_**!**_

_**Tapi, aku belum mau mati! Aku masih berusaha untuk hidup, dan tak akan berhenti menyerah. Kalaupun aku dipanggil Tuhan, kuharap Ino tak menjual rumah kita berdua. Haha... aku hanya bercanda, aku pasti sembuh, dan hidup bahagia dengan Ino sampai akhir hayat.**_

"Kalau memang itu yang kau mau, baiklah, aku tak akan menjual rumah ini. Lagipula... aku tak akan bisa lari dari bayang-bayangmu, kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sekilas, tampak sosok Kiba tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan perlahan hilang. Lenyap.

**End**

**a/n: Holla, minna. Aku boleh minta tolong, gak? Ini masuk genre apa, ya? Jujur, aku bingung fic ini masuk genre apa. Aku juga tahu kalau sumarry, judul, dan isinya gak nyambung semua. haha.  
**

**Dan, bagi yang berminat untuk memberi kritik, saran, dan lain-lain. Anda bisa menyumbangkannya di kotak riview yang berada di bawah ini *tebar menyan (?)***

**Akhir kata, apabila ada kekurangan, saya mohon maaf.**

**See you next time *hug, kiss, and kick (?) reader #plaks***


End file.
